Roar
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Instead of five aliens, Aggregor decided to capture six. The sixth alien he captured was a female. He had a different plan for his female prisoner, however, but she wouldn't submit to him no matter what. She soon starts to develop feelings for her Orishan cellmate. (Rated T for some language, suggestive content and peril)


**(A/N: I don't know if I've ever said this but "Ben 10" was one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. My favorite incarnation is definitely Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. The Aggregor arc is probably one of my favorites and this is when it takes place.**

**That's all I'm gonna say for now.)**

**O**~0~0~V~0~0~**O**

Cathol, a planet on the Outer Rim of the Andromeda Galaxy, the neighboring galaxy of the Milky Way. The size of the planet is the same approximate size of Earth. It has one sun and two moons.

The environment of the planet consists of primarily savannahs and rough uplands yet still quite plentiful in water. Though usually hot during the day, the temperature drops significantly at night. Fortunately, the natives don't have to worry about the changing temperatures.

The natives call themselves Cathol, though it's not uncommon for one to call them Catholian. They are a bipedal, feline humanoid species. They are most known for their loyalty, ferocity, and passion. Quick, intelligent, and powerful; they are expert hunters. They have the strength and courage of a lion, the willpower and observance of a tiger, and the speed and empathy of a cheetah.

They give birth in litters, they usually average five or six at a time. Typically, a litter is born every two years. Unlike some species, once they find a mate they are together for life. Even if their mate dies, the survivor is to never take up a new relationship.

They all have a thin layer of fur ranging in color from gold to light brown covering most of their bodies. They all have manes, colors range from a pale sandy color to auburn to a chestnut color. Males have a much thicker mane than females, though females typically have softer fur. The only parts of their bodies where they have no fur are the palms and soles of their paw-like hands and feet.

Many of them have markings on their fur, though it's not uncommon for one to have no markings at all. The markings are typically stripes, but some have irregular circles of varying sizes. The markings usually cover their entire body, including the tail, with the exception of the majority of the torso, palms, soles, inner thighs, and parts of the face.

They also have retractable claws on their fingers and toes. Their claws are razor sharp and can shred apart virtually anything.

Their teeth are similar to their claws, especially their canines. Their canines are like that of a vampire's fangs, in the sense of them being retractable.

Though, by far the most stunning feature is the eyes. They are shaped the same as any ordinary cat, as are the pupils. Their eye colors are typically gold or light brown, but some have blue or green eyes of numerous shades. Whenever they hunt or avenge a friend or family member, their eyes glow with bloodlust and pure rage.

As their bodies and personalities suggest, their main diet is meat. One of their favorite animals to eat is a large, flying, carnivorous incest called the horned wasp - or in their language, ha'ra wasp. They are quite plentiful on Cathol and full of the necessary nutrients needed for their health.

Despite being a carnivorous species they do often consume herbs. Though those instances are rare, but not uncommon. The consumption of herbs and other plant life is only during a time of ceremonies or whenever one is or feels ill.

They make their cities out of the large trees. On Cathol, trees the size of three redwood trees are quite common. Homes and businesses are often in yurt-shaped buildings in the branches, while important matters take place in the truck.

The cities are organized into clans, led by the elders. It isn't uncommon to see carvings on the interior and exterior of the story. Each carving is a story told by the elders, typically to those too young to hunt or during a religious meeting or ritual.

While religion is fairly common amongst the many cultures across the Universe, to the Cathol it was something different. They do not have Gods, they have heroes and legends. It is their belief that it was because of these heroes that they are able to live and prosper.

Along with their worship of heroes, they also have rituals. One of their main and most sacred rituals is called the 'Blood Hunt' - or in their language 'Siin Stjolkk'.

In this ritual, a young Cathol is to go out on their own and kill their first big animal. They are to bring the dead animal back to their tree-city and immediately go to the center of the truck interior, where all the residents await inside. Once they make their way to the center they use one of their claws to make a puncture wound on the chest of the corpse, right where the heart resides, and drink its blood until it is drained of every last drop.

The freshly drained corpse is then placed into a stone pot with bottling water and cooked with lentils, legumes, herbs and spices. Once done it's then given as an offering to the hero most admired by the young Cathol.

This ritual is a young Cathol's journey from childhood to adulthood. For a long time it was done only by males, but for nearly half a century it has been welcome to females as well. However, a female can only partake in this ritual if the elders deem her to be as brave and as strong as the hero she admires. In some cases this applies to males as well, for it would be quite embarrassing for a male who admires a fearsome hero to actually turn out to be quite pathetic.

* * *

It was an ordinary evening for the residents of Cathol. Most were in their homes having dinner with their families, others were likely out hunting for their dinner.

In one particular home of the Jasiri Family of the Oseiri'is Clan - the clan is named after the hero Oseiri'is, the king of heroes. They all sat around a table made of wood and leaves.

Their feast consisted of roasted horned wasps, fried sand clams - another plentiful food supply common on their planet, chopped up spiked boar - a rather rare delicacy, and slightly warmed glögg. Glögg is a type of tea made from the leaves of the cocomille plant and flavored with juices from water apples and hints of cumien.

As they ate, one of the boys decided it was time to ask his aunt something he had been thinking about for a long time. "Um, Aunt Solora?" he tried to get her attention.

He succeeded, "Yes?" she asked in her bell-like voice.

Solora was young, golden furred Cathol with no markings on her body, save for small, faint irregular circles on her upper and mid-thighs and very faint stripes on her wrists and ankles. Her mane was a honey, amber color with a slight reddish-brown tint. Her eyes were a rare jade green.

She was apart of her parents' first litter and was the only girl in a litter of six. With being born with five brothers, it's understandable that she wasn't always kind-hearted. Her temper couldn't get as fiery as her brothers', unless her family is harmed, but she was definitely not one to be messed with.

He took in a deep breath before finally asking his question, "You know how the elders offer the opportunity to take part in the Siin Stjolkk every month?" She nodded and he continued, "Well, I was thinking, since you had taken part in it last year, you could help me train for it?"

She placed a hand on her jittery nephew's shoulder, "I would be more than happy to help you, but you have to ask your parents first. Alright?"

He nodded and gave her a side-hug, "Thank you, Auntie."

She smiled softly and patted the side of his head, "You're welcome."

He pulled away from her and they went back to eating. They would need to eat as much as they can for the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Solora and her nephew, along with two younger brothers from their parents second litter, went out into the rough terrain of their planet. They were only a quarter-mile away from their tree-city.

Her brothers decided to come along with them because they wanted to train for the Blood Hunt as well. They were the only survivors of the second litter, the others were all still-born.

She wore a mauve top and lengthy skirt the same color. The top was strapless and only covered her bust, her entire well toned torso was exposed; showing off her slender hourglass figure. The skirt wrapped around her hips and went down to her knees. Her arms and legs were as well muscled as her abdomen. She was also barefoot; she and other Cathol preferred to be without shoes anyway.

Her brothers and nephew were shirtless and wore only indigo wrappings around their thighs and sand-colored loincloths. They all had athletic bodies yet they were all slim. They were also barefoot, just as she was.

With their similar bodies and clothing they could easily pass for triplets. Her nephew was also born around the same time her brothers were. The only distinction that showed they couldn't be triplets was that her nephew had stripes, but her brothers had spots and were slightly shorter than him.

She picked up a rock and placed in front of the three boys. She partially covered it with dried grass, leaves, and sticks. "One thing to remember when hunting is that sometimes the small ones are the most difficult to catch," she told them.

"Why is that?" Raj, the older of her two brothers, questioned.

"All animals use stealth and camouflage, even we use them. They use them to hide from predators like us or to stalk prey," she explained.

"Like we do?" Abhay, the younger of her two brothers, asked.

She nodded, "Yes, exactly." She lined up two more rocks with the one and covered them with the same vegetation. "I want you three to practice your pouncing."

"Pouncing?" her nephew, Ja'far, repeated questionably. "What for?"

"Your prey won't always be a small rodent or a ha'ra wasp, it could be a laha eel or a zyeha boar. You need to attack when they would least expect it," she explained.

She took several steps back then ran towards the boys. At just ten feet from them, she leapt up and extended her claws as she came down on a rodent wandering around near where the boys stood.

"See?" she showed them her catch, "By pouncing on them, it catches them off guard because they would expect an attack from behind, not from above. Once you have them, dig your claws into it as deep as you can," she dug her claws deep into the rodent, causing streams of blood to leak out, "and now it's dead."

All three boys were dumbfounded by how she didn't hesitate in ruthlessly killing the bloody rodent in her hands. Though, they still couldn't help but be mesmerized by her graphic demonstration. It showed that her preferred hunting tactics do work and they wondered what else she could show them.

"What else can you show us?" Ja'far asked enthusiastically.

She threw away the dead rodent like a piece of trash, "There are a lot of things I can show you, but I think we should stick to the basics for today." She moved out of the way, leaving a clear field for them to practice in, "Now, show me what you have learned."

They all grinned and their eyes glowed with excitement and determination as they mimicked her movements when killing the rodent with the rocks. They ran, then leapt, then practiced digging their claws into the stones. They practiced numerous times as she stood by and watched with a smile on her face.

They practiced for an hour, then she decided it was time to move on to something else, "Now we're going to work on how fast we can run."

"But all Cathol are already expert runners," Raj pointed out.

"Yes, but all are different when it comes to speed. Some are much faster than others," she responded.

"Are you going to time us or something?" Abhay asked.

"No, we're going to run together," she replied. "All you three have to do is run faster than I can for the next mile and back."

The four of them lined up next to each other and took off at the count of three. The boys quickly discovered that her claim was right, Raj was the slowest of them and was some twenty feet behind them, Abhay was faster than him, but only by five feet and Ja'far was shown to be faster than both of them, this could be due to being slightly slimmer than his uncles, but Solora was faster than all three of them. She easily left them in the dust by nearly fifty feet.

Ja'far's sights were set on his aunt and his mind was focused on trying to be faster than her. Suddenly, his vision started to blur slightly and he felt a sharp pain in his left hamstring that disappeared quickly, like a flash of lightning. Nevertheless, it caused him a great deal of pain in his leg and he unknowingly started to slow down. His uncles had passed him and he could no longer see his aunt.

As he started to lose focus and as his uncles started to disappear from his sight he felt as if he was being held in place out in an ocean while his family was drifting away. Perhaps it was his consciousness telling him, 'You should have stayed at home. If only you hadn't asked her to help you train, then maybe they would still be with you.'

Far ahead of him, Solora felt a sharp pain similar to his, but she didn't slow down and kept on going. She thought she heard a voice telling her something similar to what her nephew's consciousness was telling him.

He knew, deep in his mind, that this could have been a bad idea, but how would he know if he didn't take the risk? He shook his head and fought those thoughts away. His vision suddenly cleared and he could now see his family ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes and his pupils dilated as pure adrenaline pumps through his veins. He roared as he built up his speed and soon he was running faster than ever before.

In fact, he was running so fast that he was able to pass his uncles, though he barely even noticed, and had his sights set on surpassing his aunt. He built up speed again, even more so than before and was finally able to pass her.

He felt proud of himself that he was finally able to surpass her in speed. However, his victory was short-lived. Almost as soon as he ran past her a sphere of electricity fell from the sky and landed right in his running path.

What had actually landed was a man. The man was very tall, taller than his father whom is taller than most Cathol, and muscular. He had long black hair and four horns on his head. He wore a brown robe, the robe was open and exposed his muscular chest and torso, baggy blue pants and black boots. He bore a rather scornful yet content look upon his face. In his hand held a spear-like weapon. In his eyes were glints of excitement and bloodlust.

He stared down at the young Cathol before him, glanced up at the three in the distance then back down at him. He lifted his large hand and placed it on top of Ja'far's head. Within nanoseconds crimson energy came from his hand.

Immediately when his hand came into contact with his head Ja'far could feel his life energy being drained like a thirsty sponge in a bathtub. Though his vision once again started to blur, he could see his light brown fur turn gray. He could also feel his already thin body become thinner as more energy was drained.

Solora and her brothers watched in horror as the man came down and took his life energy. She knew exactly what she had to do, even if it could be at the cost of her own life. She made a promise to her brother and sister-in-law that she would look after and protect their son no matter what.

"Raj, Abhay, go back to the tree and get the rest of the family," she told them in a commanding tone.

"But-" they tried to protest in unison.

"Now!" she demanded, almost roaring at them.

The two boys flinched when she yelled at them, but knew that any further attempts at protesting her were pointless so they took off at the quickest speed manageable for Cathol their age. They prayed in their minds that they would still be alive when they returned with the rest of their family.

The man continued to siphon Ja'far of his power and wondered why it was taking so long. Normally, whenever he absorbs the energy of someone, no matter the species, it usually takes him a matter of seconds, but this one obviously had a strong willpower.

"You're much stronger than you look," he complimented his victim mockingly, "but I will still take all you have until nothing is left."

He watched as the young Cathol's uncles ran away and quickly disappeared into the distance. He saw how his aunt stood there, not helping her dying nephew, she then disappeared too.

He cracked a smile and tormented him, "Well, would you look at that, your family has just abandoned you, leaving you for dead. In just a few short seconds I will have absorbed every last drop of your energy."

"I don't think so," a female voice chimed in.

Before he knew it, a claw swiped in front of his face, just barely missing his face by a hair. From the unforeseen attack, he removed his hand from Ja'far's head and raised it in an instinctive reaction to defend himself. As soon as he did, the young Cathol fell backwards and lost consciousness before hitting the ground.

She growled at him like a wild animal, "You will pay for what have done to my nephew."

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Nephew?" he smiled twistedly, "I should have guessed, I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned harshly.

"Well, a young, reckless runt such as him can only be related to someone equally as bold," he explained, almost in a taunting way.

He then started to stare at the feline beauty before him from head to toe. He knew from his years of searching the Universe, going from planet-to-planet, that her species was a prized treasure in the slave trade. Only females are put into slavery due to males simply being too dangerous for even a slave owner with the strongest artillery in the entire Universe at their disposal.

He stared at her with hungry eyes as she breathed in and out heavily with rage and paced back and forth, ready for anything. He could tell that she was ready for a fight, so he decided to give her one.

**O**~0~0~V~0~0~**O**

**(A/N: I was originally going to keep going with this, but I'm already more than 3,000 words into this, so I'll just go on with this in other chapters. I know many of you will want to know what happens next, but I have all this stuff that needs to be done and not a lot of time to get them done.**

**Interesting Facts about this story:**

**The Cathol take a lot of inspiration from the Cathar from the "Star Wars" franchise. The Cathar have a similar name to the Catharians, who were a group of people that believed in reincarnation and they also thought of themselves as the true Christians, which is what ultimately lead them to being massacred by order of Pope Innocent III. Because of the history behind how they were wiped out I decided to name my fictional species after the Catholic religion.**

**I used a "Star Wars" translator to translate a lot of words from English (or in "Star Wars" Basic) to Catharese. Words such as "ha'ra" - "horned" - and "Siin Stjolkk" - "Blood Hunt".**

**Solora's name actually comes from the Spanish words "sol" and "ora". "Sol" meaning "sun" and "ora" meaning "pray". People who are religious will probably get it.**

**That's all I'm gonna do for the "Interesting Facts" and if you guys want me to continue with them then I will. As long as it's something that you guys think is interesting enough to continue doing it.**

**The first story I'll write of my upcoming series will be Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak is my all time favorite character in "Ben 10". The next one will likely be Ripjaws, my other favorite character in "Ben 10".)**


End file.
